Shepard's Surprise!
by Octoberskys
Summary: Liara let's fem Shepard in on a little secret.
1. Chapter 1

During the course of one beautifully long night…

Exhaustion has finally won over as Shepard lets out a large gasp of air and falls heavily into the bed. Unable to gather enough strength to move a large strand of hair blocking half of her face she causally tries to blow it off. Lying next to her, Liara giggles at the display of the mighty Commander Shepard, Human Spectre unable to muster enough strength to clear her face from the obstruction. Liara slowly rolls over to face the panting heavily Commander. She smiles brightly as she gently caresses Shepard's face and brushes the hair to the side. Shepard asks, "Are you not exhausted as I am?" Liara sweetly replies, "Oh I am! But I always save a little something for rogue hair emergencies." They both laughed at the silliness of it. No longer able to keep up her façade Liara collapses onto Shepard's chest as their sweaty bodies meld into one and they drift off to a blissful night of slumber.

A few hours later Commander Shepard was in the shower whistling happily while Liara was desperately trying to use her biotics. She was so weak that she could barely create a spark much less send a 2 ton shipping crate flailing. "Oh this isn't good! This can't be happening!" She looked back towards the bed which looked more like a battle zone than a place or rest and relaxation. _Did I – Did we?_ Suddenly enlighten by the memory, her glance raced from the bed, to the shower and back to the bed. Her hands slowly rubbed at her waist in shock, "Oh Goddess, what did we do?"

Without as much as a goodbye to Shepard the extremely exhausted Liara struggled to the medical lab desperate to see Dr. Chakwas.

~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~

Once at the medical lab, Liara informed Dr. Chakwas that she isn't feeling well and would like a quick examination. Seeing the paleness in Liara's face and the physical signs of weakness, Dr. Chakwas dropped what she was doing and immediately attended to Liara. "What are your symptoms my dear?" "I feel so drained, I mean _really exhausted_ like there is nothing left!" The doctor raised one brow and with an amused look, she conveyed a theory to Liara. "Besides _that_! We did sleep if you must know!"

Still amused, Dr. Chakwas pulled out her medical omni-tool. "How much sleep did you really do?"

Admitting defeat, Liara replied, "Ok maybe not _that much_ sleep but this is different. I never felt this.. feeling." Wincing, she raised herself onto the medical table. Watching Liara strain to lift herself completely onto the examination table, Dr. Chakwas realized, _Something is definitely not right._ "Here, lay all the way back." Dr. Chakwas immediately started scanning her body with her omni-tool.

Breathing heavily from the minuscule task of getting on the table Liara informed the doctor, "I… I can't use my biotics either."

Deeply concerned now, Dr. Chakwas increased her questioning. "What? How long? OK. Start from the beginning."

"It started this morning. I was going to the washroom when I knocked over Shepard's dog tags. I went to use my biotics to stop them from crashing to the floor, and nothing!" Rolling her eyes, "It woke her up."

Dr. Chakwas swung the large body scanner over to the bed. With a few commands of the buttons it began to power up. As the scanner reached max power, the doctor rapidly punched a few buttons on the machine. Humming loudly, a bright orange light illuminated up and down Liara's body as it began scanning.

Making mental notes of everything Liara was telling her the doctor asked, "Anything else?"

"I did feel a little dizzy when I walked back to the.." Sheepishly smiling up at the doctor, "the Commander's bed."

The doctor was checking and double checking her results because, in her opinion, her asari patient was the second most important crew member on board. _If anything is wrong with Liara, it would send Shepard into a tail spin and we don't need that right now. Not when we are on the verge of catching a rogue spectre._

After several minutes of testing, Dr. Chakwas released a deep sigh of relief as the third analysis came back negative. "Liara, physically you are fine! You are somewhat dehydrated but we both know what that is from. Get some rest and you should be back to normal in a couple of hours."

Liara nervously looked down at her body. Apprehensively she asked, "Can we run one more test?"

Returning the large scanner back to its original location, the Doctor was stunned by the unusual request, "I've run every test there is for asari physiology."

Liara softly quipped, "Well, not every test."

Dr. Chakwas put on her official doctor persona and asked Liara blankly, "What's going on Liara? Something tells me you have an idea of what's wrong with you and you're trying very hard to keep it a secret. And worse, knowing that Shepard isn't here by your side; you are keeping it from her as well!"

Liara pleaded, "If you run the test, I'll… I'll tell you everything!"

"If that's what it takes to get you talking, then fine. What is it?"

"Run the alter rhythms of my nervous system, specifically my amacrine cell count."

Raising an eye brow in suspicion the doctor retorted, "That's very specific," as she powered up the large scanning device adjacent to Liara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour or so later.

Liara slowly opened her eyes as Chakwas powered down the large scanning device and returned it to the corner of the medical lab. Still confused about the young asari's bizarre testing request, she placed her hand gently on Liara's shoulder. "Ok, we're all done. According to this, your biotic cells are perfect and your kinetic field is completely normal. Leaning against Liara's bedside, she patiently waited for Liara to keep her part of the bargain and tell her what was going on.

Liara pressed her lips together, "So no abnormalities? No spikes of any kind?"

Still not understanding the direction her questioning was going she said, "No, none at all."

Without Chakwas immediately realizing, Liara discreetly slid her hands over her taunt stomach.

Liara blankly stared at the ceiling, releasing a deep sigh she pleaded, "Please check it again!"

"Liara!" The doctor protested.

Liara stammered, "Please doctor, it's important!. I . I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it pertinent."

The doctor reluctantly stood and checked the scanner results again. She turned around and hovered over Liara's weakened figure on the table. "There are no spikes of _any_ kind!" As the words exited her mouth, she realized that Liara's hands were nuzzled over her waist and she was staring at her stomach with a sheer panic expression on her face. The doctor slowly raced her hand to her mouth in astonishment. It suddenly dawned on her.

"Oh my!"

Liara looked helplessly up at the doctor. The worry in her face said it all.

"You think you're pregnant?"

Liara's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she flung her head back down on the table. "Oh Goddess!" Hearing those words spoken out loud was terrifying; not because she was scared of having daughters at such a young age, but how the baby's father was going to take the news.

The doctor sat at the edge of the table and sympathetically placed her hand over Liara's stomach. "I take it, you haven't told Shepard you're pregnant have you?"

From behind the two women came a very unexpected, "What the..? Oh Shepard is going to flip!" Joker always had the worse timing.

The doctor quickly stood up and verbally threatened him. "If you don't want to be castrated during your next bone treatment, then I suggest you never speak a word of this Joker!" He raised his hands in surrender but she knew better. "I mean it Joker, not a word! You know what that would do to Shepard right now!"

Unconvinced of his secrecy, the doctor continued, "If you say a word to _anyone_, I'll give you another reason to limp around the ship!"

"Alright! Alright! Not a word. Promise!" He did his best about face and quickly left the medical lab.

Dr. Chakwas tried to console Liara by joking with her, "Well, you thought it couldn't get any worse." They both looked back to the medical door. "It just did. Joker can't keep a secret to save his life." The two women shared a weak laugh.

~ ~ ~ x x x ~ ~ ~

A few moments later…

Joker walked passed a yeoman collecting information for her data pads and announces, "Did you hear? T'Soni has a bun in the oven!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard's Surprise

Chapter 3

Several days later -

Commander Shepard sauntered onto the mess deck for evening chow, felling like everyone was looking at her strangely. Spotting the table where Liara and Dr. Chakwas were sitting, she moved towards it. Liara was already half finished with meal, when she slowly set her tray down next to her. Motioning her eyes about the crew around them, she muttered under her breath, "It's been like this for a couple of days now!" Liara lowered her gaze.

Realizing she had forgotten her beverage back at the counter, Shepard stood up to retrieve it. Once Shepard was out of hearing distance, the doctor politely informed Liara, "My dear, you have to tell he before someone else does."

Returning to the table, she leaned over to Liara trying to engage her in conversation, "Is it my birthday or something? Did I forget it again?" When Liara didn't reply, Shepard became more visibly irritated thinking her beloved was also part of this silence game. In frustration Shepard slammed down her silverware on the metal table. "OK! What's going on around here?"

Liara subtly placed her hand on Shepard's, calming her instantly. Her ocean blue eyes caught the stare of the emerald green eyes staring back at her. "Eat first, and then we need to talk."

Taken back by her seriousness, Shepard simple replied, "Ok"

~ ~ ~ x x x ~ ~ ~

Impatiently tapping her fingers against her thigh and Liara close to her side, Shepard waited for her cabin door to open. Seeing the doors separate, Liara took Shepard's hand in hers and lead her deep into the Captain's Cabin and halted their progress at the foot of the bed. Shepard's eyes lit up excitedly with the idea that she may be getting a little asari action tonight since it had been several days since they had last melded. Within a mere instant, a dawn of disappointment crossed Shepard's face as she remembered how serious Liara was in the mess hall. Without breaking their loving gaze, Liara slowly pulls Shepard with her as she takes a seat on the soft mattress. Liara whispered, "We need to talk!"

Shepard inadvertently looked down at Liara's hands and noticed they were trembling. Instantly thinking the worst, _"Oh God! She wants to break up with me."_ She quickly gazed upon Liara's face to read her expression, searching for a clue of her distress. Observing that her deep blue eyes were fighting to hold back a wave of endless tears, Shepard inhaled nervously and spoke to Liara with her eyes, "Take your time. I'm here no matter what."

It was several minutes before Liara could form the words to express the feelings swelling in her heart. Choosing them carefully, she stammered, "Remember what happened during our last melding?" Shepard rousingly smiled, "Oh yeah! I'll never forget that night! _That was beyond intense!_" as she gave Liara's hand a gentle squeeze.

Awkwardly shifting her body on the bed, Liara tried to speak, but it was nothing more than a whisper. Her eyes glanced back to the part of the room where she believes is where their intense "connection" took place. She uttered, "Well we,.. I mean I. Well you and I…" She stood as her instincts were telling her to get out of there as fast as she could. She began to rub her brow with her arched thumb while the rest of her hand remained stiff.

Watching Liara struggle with the words, Shepard sympathetically reached for her hands. Inter-twining Liara's fingers within hers Shepard tenderly brought her back to the bed and whispered, "Yes?"

Liara hastily divulged, "I couldn't help it! It was just so intense and magical! You are so, _heavenly intoxicating,_ when we are together! It is so hard to resist. I mean..control."

Deeply confused Shepard asked, "Liara what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

With no reply or change in her facial expressions, Shepard began to worry, "Did I hurt you? Is that why you have been distant from me lately? You hardly let me touch you now.

Liara chewed on her bottom lip hesitantly before she began to speak when, without warning, Joker's voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"Commander!"

Greatly annoyed, "What is it Joker? I am a little busy right now?"

"Oh sorry Commander! It's just another message from Admiral Hackett."

Shepard's voice became stern and strongly irritated. "Not now Joker! I am in the middle of _something_ with Liara!"

Joker retorted but then there was only silence, "Oh!" The speaker was still on as they could hear his breath on the microphone.

Shepard finally interrupted his deep thought and ill temperedly shouted, "If you don't mind. I believe this is a

PRIVATE conversation!"

"Yes ma'am. Commander, I mean. Um..uh, Joker out!"

Her rich blue sapphire eyes meeting emerald green once more, Liara pulled in a deep shuddering breath for courage and stated, "It is possible that I am with life, within!"

Tilting her head to one side being utterly confused Shepard quizzed, "What?"

Liara slowly turned her body around and leaned back into the Commander's chest. Gently wrapping Shepard's arms around her waist, their hands delicately rested on her svelte stomach. She paused as a single tear fell down her cheek, and whispered, "With child".

Impulsively Shepard stood, moving to the other side of the room. Stunned, her pupils dilated sending her hands shockingly over the front of her face.

Her mouth opened to speak but the words escaped her as she looked back to the bed at Liara. Her jaw hung open for a few seconds before she snapped it shut and began pacing briskly.

"Wow!" was the only sound she could muster.

After a few minutes of fumigating marching, her knees became weak and she staggered to the desk. Shell shocked and barely able to stand, thoughts and emotions ran dizzily in her head. She hadn't felt this lost in her own mind since interacting with the Prothean Beacons so long ago. Occasionally looking back at Liara, Shepard was unable to speak and returned to her pacing as if the movement would somehow clear her mind.

Rapidly patrolling the floor beneath her boots, her hands waved wildly in the air and it appeared to Liara that Shepard was having a heated conversation inside her own skull.

Disheartened by her reaction, Liara slowly lowered her head in shame, "What have I done?"

After several long moments of agonizing silence, Liara decided to break the silence. Analyzing Shepard's every movement and facial expression, Liara pleaded, "I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry!"

Flabbergasted, Shepard sharply turned to face Liara, glaring at her, "What did you say? Sorry?" Shepard took several commanding steps towards her, pausing long enough to look deep into those azure eyes. Stunned she declared, "Oh My God Liara! Sorry?"

Shepard's body froze and stiffened in motion, her mouth hung open before she seemed to wipe the very shock from her face with a fluent stroke of her left hand. She inadvertently glanced to her right before she once again spoke directly to Liara. Her voice dramatically softer, "You never have to tell me you're sorry Liara!"

Kneeling at the foot of the bed before her, Shepard encircled Liara in her arms, and continued, "Don't be sorry baby! This is something _we both did!_" Wiping another tear fr_om _her velvet blue cheek, she stared deeper into her gorgeous eyes and smiled, "_We_made a baby!"

Hugging her tightly, "I can't believe you're going to have a baby! My baby!"

Wearily Liara asked, "You're not mad then?"

Taken back, Shepard replied, "Are you kidding? I could never be mad at you. But…"

Her pacing swiftly started again but at a much slower pace with longer strides. "…this will take some time to process. It's going to change a lot of things around here."

Warm droplets of water flowed down Liara's face. Shepard knelt by her side and adoringly wiped them away with the pad of her thumb. "Don't worry, Liara we will figure _something_ out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard's Surprise

Chapter 4

Shepard is talking to Gunnery Chief Williams as she stands in the mess hall and drinks from her thermos. Finishing the last of her liquid she proclaims, "Everyone thought I was protective of Liara before..." Williams swallows hard imagining the wrath of momma Shepard if something ever happens to the dazzling asari.

Thanks to Joker relentlessly teasing her about the baby, Shepard starts to relish the idea of becoming a parent, especially with her true love.

**~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liara nonchalantly sat in the chair in front of Dr. Chakwas' desk while the doctor was studying her reports. When the good doctor did not immediately look up Liara started casually spinning in the chair letting out a loud gasp of air practically begging for the doctor's attention. Fully aware of the Professor's not so subtle intentions, Dr. Chakwas exhaled slightly and looked at her wearily.

"Yes! Is there something you wish to ask Miss T'Soni?"

Liara quickly brushed off the formality of her name as her burning question was far too important. She smiled and meekly spoke as she traced her fingers over the data pads on the doctor's desk.

"How close would you say we are to the Frontier Space Station?"

Curiously the doctors asked, "Why?"

"The Frontier Space Station has an advanced asari research facility on board."

"And?"

"Well, where there are asari, there are machines that test for gestation. They would be more able to confirm for sure if I am … with child."

**~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liara decided to breach the subject with Shepard in a casual setting as to make it not seem very important. She thought, "It'll be best when her shields are down." She chuckled at the idea, "Like that ever happens." She languidly paced the small room in the back of the medical bay searching for ideas. "When is she most vulnerable? Goddess, this is going to be harder than I thought." She stopped at her desk, slowly clinching her fist down on the surface. "Think think!" A bright idea raced across her mind. "Oh no! I couldn't do that!" Smirking to herself, "Well, she wouldn't expect it then. No T'Soni! I need something not so obtrusive. She would kill me if I asked her during…." Her thoughts trailed off.

**~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liara innocently spoke, "I hear we are stopping on Omega for supplies." Not fazed by the question, Shepard mumbled, "Um hm!" as her eyes darted back and forth at the task at hand.

Liara inhaled deeply gathering up a burst of courage. _"Now or never" _She thought. "You know we could stop at the new Frontier Space Station for supplies." Shepard briefly stopped to see if Liara was being serious before returning to her tinkering. Liara continued, "It would save us two days of travel." Without missing a beat from her work, Shepard quizzed, "Since when does the resident Prothean Expert care about travel time?" Shepard smiled playfully at Liara before placing a soft peck on her cheek. "Besides, two extra days of space travel never killed anyone." Liara realized she was going to have to be a little more forceful with her intended request. _"Think Liara think. You need to get her attention."_

Liara slowly placed her body tightly behind Shepard's. Her hands tenderly reached for her hips. Shepard's hands, covered in grease, were stretched out as she worked on a component counsel above them. She exhaled heavily on her neck causing the Commander to stop dead in her tracks from a complete body shiver. Enthralled at the unexpected show of affection, Shepard purred, "Hey now!" Liara continued planting hot wet kisses on her neck causing her beloved to slowly bring her hands down to her sides. Shepard turned to face her as Liara seductively pressed her against the wall. Since Shepard's hands were covered in oil, she was only able to stand there and take the "punishment". Liara was so enchanted by the helpless commander at her fingertips that she almost forgot her intended mission as their passionate kisses lingered. Liara whimsically thought, _"I have her un divided attention now." _

Practically pouting, Liara pleaded, "I want to go to the Frontier Space Station."

"Why? We've never been there before?"

"I have a craving!" Shepard held up her hands in surrender, "I can tell!"

Rolling her eyes, Liara proclaimed, "I have a craving for honeysuckle juice from the Ardat Monastery."

"In two days we can get some on Omega. I'm sure Aria can get us some exquisite stuff; it being her favorite of course."

"_Boy the Asari have superb taste don't they?"_ Shepard thought briefly.

Pressing the Commander forcibly against the wall, Liara demanded "No! I don't want to wait! I am with child and I want it now, Commander! Are you going to disappoint your daughter's mother?"

Observing the rapid influx of fear crossing Shepard's face, Liara lightened her grip on the Commander and gently leaned into her chest where she rested her head on her shoulder and softly continued, "It would be readily available on the asari space station. Please!"

For the first time ever, Shepard felt the fear of God in her veins at the idea of upsetting her pregnant biotic Asari girlfriend. "Okay! Okay! You win! We'll go to the Frontier Space Station."

**~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liara yawned and explained to Shepard how boring the Frontier Space Station would be. "I think I'll take a nap for a few hours. I could really use the rest. Don't worry about me. Go purchase the supplies you need."

Concerned Shepard retorts, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? I can send Ashley and Garrus to get the supplies." Smiling hopefully, "I could take a nap with you."

Liara explained, "No. I'll be fine you worry wart. GO!"

"Ok then." She motioned to Dr. Chakwas and demanded, "Keep me posted if anything happens to her."

While Shepard was barking orders, Liara pulled Garrus close, "Keep her busy! Don't let her come back to the ship until I've given you the ok."

He quickly nodded and out the door they went.

**~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liara and Dr. Chakwas hurriedly walked into the medical facility onboard the Frontier Space Station. They were greeted by a distinguished looking asari doctor. By Liara's quick judgment she must have been between 600 to 650 years old. The woman politely greeted them.

"Hello. Are your from the little ship that pulled in?"

"Yes, I am Dr. Chakwas, the Medical Officer on board the Normandy and this is Professor Liara T'Soni."

The human doctor questioned, "But how did you know? We only just docked?"

The asari smirked, "It's a small station, news travels fast."

Both Normandy women looked confused as they stared back at her.

Smiling innocently she continued; "Besides my bondmate works in navigation. She received your docking request a few hours ago. She was so excited when she heard that Commander Shepard's ship requested to dock here. By the look on her face you would have thought it was Janiris."

Dr. Chakwas looked inquisitively at Liara, "What's that?"

Liara started but then drifted off. "It's an asari holiday in which we celebrate …um" sheepishly clearing her throat.

The older asari assisted the visibly embarrassed younger asari by fearlessly finishing her statement, "It's a traditional asari holiday dating back several millenniums. We asari celebrate the springtime fertility ritual Janiris, which marks the start of the New Year. During this time, we create wreathes of flowers and distribute them among our friends and loved ones. It is also consecrated by a lot of bonding! We always celebrate it here on the space station. Most of the crew, especially non-asari, look forward to it all year."

With a flirting glance from the older asari to the more mature Doctor, she playfully suggested, "Dr. Chakwas, you should come around for it next year. I am sure you'd receive a great deal of pleasure from it."

Dr. Chakwas blushed a bit from the forward flirtatious comment but quickly slipped back into her professional medical officer role. She stated, "Thank you. I am honored, but I would really like to take care of Professor T'Soni here."

**~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~**

A large mechanical apparatus scanned over Liara's body as the asari doctor inquired, "So who's the lucky sire parent?"

With great apprehension Liara stammered, "Oh, no one in particular."

Squinting her eyes at the glowing orange hologram screen before her, the doctor continued her soft questioning,

"How far along do you think you are?"

"A few weeks" Liara forced out as she was squeezing Dr. Chakwas' hand harder and harder.

Confidently the asari doctor announced, "Well I checked it twice and the results are negative, Miss T'Soni. You are not pregnant!"

Letting out a deep sigh of relief Liara clutched her stomach and exhaled, "Oh Goddess! Thank you! Shepard is going to be so relieved."

The stunned asari doctor inquires, "You don't mean Commander Shepard do you? Was she to be the baby's sire?"

Stricken with panic Liara choked, "Oh no! Oh no, not at all! She would just hate losing a crew member that's all. She greatly values my biotics on her squad."

Liara's eyes rolled quickly to the back of her as she gasped for air thankful she just dodged a bullet. _"Oh brother that was too close."_

She could see that even Dr. Chakwas' face showed how dangerously close she was to letting out the big secret. She let out a deep breath and thankfully raised her eye brows.

**~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~**

Stealthily, Shepard sneaks back into her cabin and slips under the sheets next to Liara. Wrapping her arms around her, she gently places her hands over her taunt tummy. Liara gently presses against Shepard's body snuggling as close as she could get. She too had missed these moments.

Lightly kissing Liara on the cheek she asked, "How are my girls doing?"

With a great sigh of relief Liara exhaled, "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm not pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard's Surprise

Chapter 5

**During a heated fire fight – **

From their place of cover and as gun fire ensues inches above their heads, Shepard yells over to Liara unexpectedly, "I wanted to have a baby!"

Barely able to hear over the loud gun shots, Liara shouts, "What Commander?"

Smiling stupidly at Liara, Shepard exclaims, "I want to have a baby with you!"

Perplexed Liara cries out, "A baby! Are you out of your mind?"

After returning a few shots at the hostiles, Shepard squats back behind her cover and calls out to Liara. "No! I was just beginning to get used to the idea of being a parent."

Liara briefly freezes her continued firing and looks at Shepard in her typical defensive posture, "Really? Is this the best time to discuss this?"

Uncontrollably laughing at the thought of it Shepard playfully blurts out, "We are always in a fire fight of some kind, so why not now? It should be second nature by now."

Liara shakes her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you."

Hearing the enemy gaining ground Shepard stands and quickly fires taking out three targets before resuming her position behind a large crate. Watching Liara summon a powerful biotic pulse that sends several crates flying towards the enemy, Shepard proudly proclaims, "I love you, Liara!"

Gripped by the profound statement Liara lowers her weapon and smiles brightly repeating, "You love me?"

The sweet smile glows regardless of the ensuing battle.

Feeling more confident now by Liara's enchantment Shepard declared, "I love you and I want to have babies with you!"

Liara was pleasantly stunned by declaration, "Babies?"

As if the shooting had ceased Shepard continue her prolific idea, "Yes, lots and lots of babies! I love you and I want to you to be the mother of my children."

Liara struggled to catch her breath and started tearing up. She was also still greatly stunned they were actually having _this _conversation during a fire fight.

Gun shots pelted the metal container just to the right of Shepard. Completely unphased Shepard yelled out, "Well? Will you?"

Shaking Liara from her trance, Liara stuttered, "Will I what?"

Slightly frustrated, Shepard grinned, "Will you make lots of blue babies for me? For us?"

Joyful tears rapidly cascaded down Liara's face as she delightfully answered, "Yes I will Katherine Shepard! Yes I will!"

"Excellent! Let's destroy these guys and get out of here." Shepard again took her offensive stance and shot down another target quickly.

Liara whipped her tears away with the arm of her sleeve and gathered herself to finish the fire fight. She spied another target and hit the explosive canister behind him sending him hurling in flames to the ground.

While Shepard took to her hiding spot she began to rethink some things. She glanced back over to Liara, "Wait! Shouldn't we get married or something first?"

Liara's eyes widen dramatically, astonished the Commander wanted to talk about this _now_! Liara simply stared at her in shock.

Optimistically Shepard proceeded with her hopeful questioning. "Yeah marriage. Shouldn't we get hitched first?"

Firing a few shots back without even moving from her squatting position, Shepard saw the confusion of Liara's face. "Oh what do asari call it when two people commit to each other?"

Liara smiled as a light went off in her head, "A bondmate! Asari have a ceremony and become bondmates."

Excitedly Shepard leaped from her spot, forgetting about the fire fight, "That is fantastic!" Wincing as her barrier caught a few slugs fired being an easy target, she quickly ducked back down into cover. She continued her seemingly relentless conversation with the Professor. "We will have a ceremony and invite the crew and everything. It will be great!"

Nervously rubbing her forehead at her temporarily absent minded lover, Liara conveyed back, "I can't believe you!"

Deafened by the gun play, Shepard asked, "What?"

Liara raised her voice and shouted, "You are asking me to be your bondmate during a fire fight?" Shaking her head, Liara thought, 'You are incorrigible'.

Tickled pink they were actually having this conversation at all, Shepard playfully retorted, "That's not how it's normally done?"

Shepard again held her weapon high over her head and fired aimlessly at the intruders keeping them at bay. She was smiling ecstatically. She was obviously having a rather good time.

Taking a few shots of her own Liara quipped, "No Shepard! It isn't!" She quickly reloaded her side arm and began firing again barely stopping her train of thought. "It's usually _a little more_ romantic!"

Shepard busted out into a hearty laugh, "Well, you know me. Nothing more romantic then a gun fight."

Shaking her head in amazement Liara remarked, "Such an invitation to be bondmates; Shepard style." She laughed to herself, "Wouldn't Benezia be proud?"

Unable to hear Liara's last comment, Shepard asked, "So what do you say?"

Confused about where they had left off, Liara replied, "About what?"

Shepard blindly shoots at the enemies and braves the oncoming slugs as she quickly rushes to Liara's side. Barely fitting into the already tight protective space, Shepard stared directly into Liara's sparkling blue eyes. Her voice dramatically softened into a sultry loving voice, "Liara T'Soni, will you be my bondmate? Will you accept me as the sire of your children?"

Liara unintentionally chuckled, "You mean daughters."

Endearingly raising her hand to Liara's face, Shepard replied in a tone more serious than she had all day, "Yes of course. Beautiful blue daughters! Many, many of them."

Fighting back the flood of tears threatening their release, Liara cradled Shepard's hand on her check with her own hand and softly answered, "Yes"

From the relentless pursuers Shepard could barely hear her reply and adoringly asked, "Yes what?"

Liara moved closer to Shepard's face and confidently sang, "Yes, I love you! Yes, I will be your bondmate and yes, I will mother _"your"_ many, many beautiful asari daughters!"

Smiling from ear to ear Shepard held Liara's face in her hand while her other hand was still gripping the assault rifle and zealously placed several loving kisses on her lips. For a moment it felt as if time stood still for the two lovers who had been through so much together. They smiled enchantingly at each other as they slowly placed their foreheads together.

Confident the agreement has been sealed, Shepard then takes a deep breath and races back to her original position.

Shepard boasts, "What do you say we finish these guys off so we can go work on making those babies?"

Liara adoringly rolls her eyes, "Of course, anything for you Commander Shepard!"


End file.
